


Master of Forgery

by Winged_Kitsune



Series: Taima's Emergence [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fangirls, Forgery, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Kitsune/pseuds/Winged_Kitsune
Summary: Naruto Oneshot!Naruto regrettably had few talents as a child, few things he was good at academically, but everyone is good at something.





	Master of Forgery

The classroom bustled with the busied students, all of whom were either working on the in class assignment, speaking to neighbors and friends, or-in Shikamaru's case-napping. 

Naruto grinned, shocked and surprised by his natural talent regarding the current subject, specifically with his issues regarding other topics, and made the finishing strokes of his brush before setting it aside, turning his grin towards their teacher and beckoning him over. While he did this, he could hear the vocalization of pride from his internal company. 

"Iruka-Sensei, come here!" Naruto called, bouncing in his seat at his perceived success. The teacher forced down an internal groan, looking towards the young blonde before begrudgingly approaching. However, upon seeing what Naruto had to show, surprise overtook his expression. 

He lifted the paper, regarding the ink that had been masterfully set upon the rice sheet's surface. He looked away from the sheet, looking instead towards where the book had been left open, the example-a seal-laid boldly on its worn pages. The copy Naruto had been presented was a shockingly identical replication of the first, the success being such a rarity for the young troublemaker that suspicion quickly followed. 

"You did this?" Iruka asked slowly. Naruto's grin widened, the boy nodding enthusiastically. He regretted the excessive movement a moment afterwards, the bruising that lined his throat having been agitated by the stimulation. However, his reaction hadn't been physically perceived, for he was too experienced in suppressing them from view.

Iruka failed to note the sudden decline of energetic behavior, too far inthralled in his thoughts to have noticed. Mizuki glanced their way, but didn't approach, instead, he continued to speak to one of the other students, this one having 'accidentally' spilt ink across the floor when the boy had slammed the small glass jar over the wooden surface. 

A few of the other students began to take notice of the minor commotion, Sakura being among their numbers. It was an open secret that Naruto was discriminated against, even among his peers. This was, in part, due to the parents of the children advising-if not outright demanding-them to not approach the child, giving varied reasons as to why, but another reason for the isolation and discrimination could be attributed to the fact that, for whatever reason, Naruto and Sasuke were not on good terms. Although, this was true for most all of the students, it seemed to be especially so for Naruto, or at least, that was what was perceived. 

Naruto was loud and talkative when he wanted to be, and he was no stranger to making his ambitions known to the masses, and he would often engage with Sasuke in glaring contests and small scale fights. Naruto had won a few, but this had not wielded to positive results; his fellow classmates often giving him jeers or isolating him further, sometimes approaching him with cruel intentions for his taking a hand against the Uchiha. 

This fact did nothing but allow Sasulke's ego to grow, and what was once a friendly rivalry became a superiority complex for the raven, and a hopeful, if not occasionally vengeful, curiosity for Naruto. 

Sakura approached Naruto, who looked up to her with a sparkling hope in his large, blue eyes. She took the paper that she had been presented with, eyeing it with sharpened emerald eyes, before sneering to the boy. 

"You stole this from Sasuke-kun, you cheater!" She exclaimed, her once shy, sweet voice beginning to become scratchy at the more frequently hostile, louder tones she had been adapting to since she had first decided to hate the blonde a short month ago. The crowd that surrounded Naruto grew slightly as more heads turned towards him, actively advancing towards him. 

Naruto shoved off the memory of the increasingly frequent 'hunts', forcing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind for later hauntings. Sakura turned towards Sasuke expectantly, proceeding with her words.

 

"Sasuke-Kun, isn't this you're paper?" Sakura demanded, although shyness had found a way to soften the edge of her words. He glanced up towards her, causing her to blush unexpectedly, almost shying away. He glanced at it boredly, not seeming to have been paying the conversation any mind. 

"Hmm." Sasuke replied, his answer neither being a 'yes' or 'no', diverting their attention away from him and back towards the wide eyed Naruto. This failed him, however, as-although some did turn their attention to berate the blonde-many began to openly praise the still working Sasuke, who finished his own replication with an unpracticed sweep of his own brush. 

Iruka scowled at him for a moment, annoyed that Naruto had lied to him and stolen from a fellow student, and quickly worked to assign punishment. 

Sharpened teeth gritted against each other as Naruto looked on at Sasuke with a dark, murderous expression, his eyes turning into a slight purple. Pupils sharpening slightly and whisker marks growing darker and thicker, his first work to be done with any semblance of skill being denounced by his many piers. 

-

Naruto turned in his sheet of a test a week later, by then, the subject had returned back to its usual dynamic of Justus and other such things. He slipped a paper out from the bottom of the stack, replacing it with a forged paper, the answers all doomed for failure, Sasuke's name enscrawled on the top. The original paper slid into Naruto's shirt sleeve, the blonde returning his seat with a hidden look of triumph in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the main story of To Fix The Broken. Also, first story on this website!


End file.
